


Afraid of Dogs?

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Drabbles after this shit-show of an election [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Angie brings home a poodle. Peggy is Not Amused:





	

“Oh for goodness sake Peggy it’s just a poodle!”

Peggy bristled. “Poodles can be the most vicious of dogs.”

Angie rolled her eyes, “It’s just three days and then Evelyn will be back and Mr. Oodles will be gone!”

Peggy frowned and backed into her study, closing the door behind her.

It was three days of Peggy using all of her spy skills to stay away from the demon-hound that Angie’d brought home. When Evelyn came to pick him up Peggy was the first to wave the dog out of her home.

Angie looked at Peggy. She’d only climbed the side of the stairs once to avoid walking past Mr. Oodles. Maybe there was more to this than just a dislike of poodles?

“Peggy?” Angie called. She’d made Peggy’s favorite for dinner, lasagna.

“Yes darling?” Peggy answered from the dining room. The sound of silverware rattling followed her voice.

Angie walked in with mitted hands and looked at Peggy, “Are you afraid of dogs?”

Peggy whipped her head around and Angie knew she was right.

“Peggy! You could have told me! I’d have told Evelyn that we could keep Mr. Oodles!” Angie frowned and shook her head.

“It’s rather illogical and as you said, ‘it’s just a poodle’.”

With a huff, Angie walked over to Peggy and whapped both mitted hands gently against her cheeks. “I didn’t mean it that way. If I’d know you were afraid of dog’s I would’ve respected that.”

Peggy nodded and pouted.

“Now, you’re going to tell me all of these ‘illogical’ fears that you have so this doesn’t happen again. Okay?”

Peggy stared at her and frowned. Angie cut her off before she could deny her fears.

“Not your fear of guns or death, English. But of dogs and lightning and certain types of clothing.”

Peggy blinked and then she huffed indignantly, Angie was teasing her. Angie laughed and Peggy pouted. “Come one, Peggy, come eat.”

“I am afraid of one type of clothing.”

Angie quirked her head and Peggy suppressed a smile, “Bras that are hard to remove with only one hand.”

Angie threw the oven mitts at her.


End file.
